Diskussion:Gangkriege
Na toll Die Seite ist zwar ganz nett, aber bringen tut sie nicht viel. Wo sind die Tipps und Strategien? Kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass dazu keiner was weiß? Ich würd's ja selbst machen, allerdings komm ich nicht weiter als dreißig. Da ist Ende der Fahnenstange, ich kann aber auch nur manuell zielen. Ich bräuchte selbst ein paar Tipps hier ... sehr frustrierend dat Janze. DuaneHanson 13:57, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Wirst du ab diesen Punkt häufig gekillt oder schaffst du die möglichen Ziele nicht? Also ich fand die 50 Kriege allle schaffbar weshalb ich die Tipps beim Aufbau der Seite außen vor gelassen habe und da niemand sonst welche hinzu ergänzt hat werde ich Morgen mal wieder Lost and Damned ins Laufwerk einlegen und überleg mir einige Tricks sowie Hinweise für den Artikel. : Nebenbei erwähnt: Du spielst das Adddon höchstwahrscheinlich auf deinem PC und Armdrücken ist auf diesem anders als auf der Konsole um ein vielfaches leichter. Auf der PS 3 und Xbox hingegen ist ein frustrierendes schon fast unmöglich schaffbares Minispiel womit man nur den Kamerastick schrotten tut :D 609NO$CENT! 21:40, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Des einen Freud, des andern Leid. Armdrücken ist echt so was von leicht am PC, macht gar keinen Spaß. Aber mal im Ernst: Ich werde bei den Gangkriegen deswegen meist gekillt, weil die Leuts nicht schnell genug sterben obwohl ich sie treffe. Und eigentlich dachte ich, ich sei ganz gut im exekutieren (100% freies Schießen, 60% Trefferquote). Aber anscheinend doch nicht so gut, wie ich dachte. Die Gegner sind ab Level 30 aber auch zäh wie sonstwas, ich hab gestern dann aber immerhin ein paar Level geschafft. Meist den, wo man nur ein einzelnes Fahrzeug zerstören muss. Nun mache ich die Kriege so lange, bis ich eben mit dieser Zerstöre-ein-Fahrzeug-Variante alle geschafft haben werde. Die beiden anderen Modi sind für mich so gut wie nicht zu schaffen. Danke für deinen Einsatz, ich freue mich schon auf Tipps und vielleicht kann ich ja auch noch was beisteuern ;) DuaneHanson 05:15, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich bin auch ein PC User und amüsiere mich immer wieder über Konsolen Videos über das automatische zielen. Aber zum Thema. Die Gangkriege werden in der Tat ab lvl 30 richtig heftig. Ich hatte bisher immer versucht, wirkliche alle Mitstreiter lebend da irgendwie durchzubringen, was die Sache noch zusätzlich erschwert, da man nun nicht wirklich überall sein kann und hoffen muss, dass die keinen Mist machen. So waren sie mir mehr eine Last, als eine Unterstützung, aber ich habe alle auf die vollste Stufe geschafft und lange gehalten. Dies habe ich nun aufgegeben, weil ich mehr am wieder Laden war, als am Weiterspielen und da die Gedenkgalerie im Clubhaus eh nicht mehr auf legalen Weg einsichtbar war. Vermutlich wächst sie eh nicht mehr, müsste ich glatt mal gucken. :::Die Gang Auto Zerstörmission ist wirklich die einfachste. Einfach mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte ein paar gezielte Schüsse von nahem abgeben und fix verschwinden, sobald das Auto brennt. Steigst du denn bei den anderen Missionen vom Bike? Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, die Trefferqoute ist auf einem Fahrzeug automatisch schlechter, egal wie gut man zielt. Und gerade in den Gangmissionen darf man ja keine Zeit verlieren, weil die Gegner wie blöde auf dich einschießen. Headshots sind hier fast ein Muss, weil man ansonsten viel zu lange braucht um die zähen Gegner zu töten. Selbst mit einer Carbine Rifle. Aber die Waffe ist wichtig um auf soviel Distanz zu bleiben wie möglich. Scher dich nicht um deine Mitglieder, die ja auch ständig irgendwo mitten reinlaufen und ne gute Zielschreibe abgeben, Clay und Terry verlieren ja keine Härtepunkte und die anderen sind alle ersetzbar. Ansonsten wie gehabt, bei anrollender Verstärkung und du sie rechtzeitig bemerkst, gleich den Raketenwerfer zücken und abdrücken, bevor sie überhaupt aussteigen. Oder eben Granaten. Hilft auch, wenn viele Gegner an irgendwelchen Autos schon stehen. Da wünsche ich mir doch das Feature von SA zurück, bei dem man "nur" auf den Tankdeckel schießen muss und schon explodiert das Auto sofort. Sparte Raketen und Granaten. Wenn du es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffst einen Raketenwerfer abzufeuern, weil sie zu nahe sind ist es wichtig Ruhe zu bewahren und wirklich einen nach dem anderen in den Kopf zu schießen. Ist im Auto oder kurz nachdem sie ausgestiegen sind noch etwas leichter, da sich alle auf einer Höhe befinden und man nur von links nach rechts ein nach dem anderen abknallen muss ohne wild mit der Waffe fuchteln zu müssen. Diese Taktik funktioniert ganz gut bei den Gangs die in der Stadt unterwegs sind, weil sie wirklich gesammelt an einem Fleck sind. Und dann gibt es natürlich noch die beliebte Gasflasche, mit der man auch ordentlich Chaos anrichten kann. Rushki 08:58, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ein Leidensgenosse ;) nun ja, momentan bin ich dran, die TLAD-Missionen fertig zu schreiben. Dann werde ich nochmal die Gangkriege 30-plus ins Auge fassen. Bei mir ist es so, dass die Gegner neben einem explodierenden Auto diese Explosion in der Regel überleben, das macht es so schwierig. Kopfschüsse sind kein Problem, aber die schweren Waffen und Granaten kann man bei den zähen Burschen vergessen. Die komische neue Schrotflinte auch, die ist ja so was von scheiße ... :( bis da ein Gegner nahe genug ist, dass man ihn damit töten kann, hat er dich schon zersiebt. Willst du nicht Tipps und Tricks in dem Artikel verfassen? :D DuaneHanson 14:05, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::Was hast du denn gegen die neue Schrotflinte? Die funktioniert doch wunderbar! In CoD MW2 sogar noch besser, aber in TLaD hat die doch eine unglaubliche Wirkung... Christoph 15:55, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Na, das will ich sehen, wie du mit dem Teil einen Gangkrieg ab Level 40 gewinnst. Har, har, har ... DuaneHanson 16:28, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Kommt drauf an, welche Shrotflinte er meint. Die Assault Shotgun haut ordentlich was weg :) Ne du lass mal. Ich überlasse das Verfassen von Texten lieber den Leuten, die das besser können als ich ;) Rushki 22:42, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC)